Meloetta's Tummy Ache
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta just doesn't learn until bad things happen. Genesect and Keldeo try to help, but it's not much to avail. Kids, this is why you chew your burgers and not swallow it whole.


**Meloetta's Tummy Ache**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, it's summer. Normally, this is a good thing, but since it's so damn hot, I can't really say it's gonna be good. Oh well, there's always writing to do. If I actually write, that is. Pfft.

* * *

Aria Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, but it wasn't from hunger. Meloetta groaned as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her stomach, with Genesect reading some old porn magazines he found in the closet. Both were sitting on a nice green couch, Meloetta in the middle and Genesect on the right side.

"Oooh, I got a bad tummy ache." Meloetta moaned as she lowered her eyes, glancing at Genesect.

Genesect glanced at Meloetta briefly, then shrugged and resumed reading his porn magazine. "That's nice."

Meloetta whimpered as her lips trembled. "But it really hurts..."

"Tell me something that's actually important." Genesect remarked in a low tone.

Keldeo entered the living room, slapping Genesect across the face. "That's rude of you, Dennis! Demoaning poor Meloetta when she's feeling pain!"

Genesect shook his head as he shot a glare at Keldeo. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do, pony boy!"

Meloetta whimpered more as she turned to Keldeo. "Oh, I think it was that cheeseburger I had earlier... I should have not swallowed it fully..."

Keldeo sat on the couch, wrapping his front right leg around Meloetta. "Well, burgers in general are meant to be chewed..."

Meloetta hiccupped as she covered her mouth with her right hand. "Oh... I think I'm inclined to agree..."

Genesect glanced back at Keldeo and Meloetta. "Maybe if you hadn't filled up on vanilla icing like you do all the time..."

Meloetta glared at Genesect briefly, her stomach gurgling again in pain, causing Meloetta to bend over. "Damn it! This pains me so much!"

Keldeo patted Meloetta on the back. "Why don't you just throw it up?"

Meloetta shuddered as she looked at Keldeo. "Ewww! No way do I wanna do that!"

Genesect shook his head. "Well, if you didn't have a vore fetish, you would not have eaten the whole cheeseburger whole in the first place!"

Meloetta glared at Genesect again. "It's not my fault I can't hold back my horniness! You go I get aroused at any possible moment!"

Keldeo rubbed the back of his head with his left front leg. "That's a problem in and of itself that doesn't need to be explored..."

Genesect shrugged. "Well, if you're in such pain, you could just drink something to make the cheeseburger soggy so that it can digest better."

Meloetta sighed as she shook her head. "Guys, you don't understand. This cheeseburger is resting down in my stomach, and you're not making me feel better!"

Keldeo wrapped both of his front legs around his head. "What do you want us to do?"

Meloetta turned her head to Keldeo. "Well, for one, a situation that isn't gross."

Genesect chuckled. "Maybe you should go on the toilet for a while."

Meloetta growled angrily. "The toilet is out of order, remember?"

Keldeo and Genesect shook their heads as they both whistled, remembering the toilet problem.

Keldeo clapped his hooves together. "I got it, maybe you should exercise! Get up and stretch that cute body of yours!"

Meloetta slapped Keldeo across the face with her left hand, placing it back on her stomach. "I can't! This cursed cheeseburger has immobilized me!"

Genesect grabbed another porn magazine from the closet, the cover featuring a Glaceon and Vaporeon. "How about this. Think of a peaceful place."

Meloetta sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Well, all right. I'll try." Meloetta closed her eyes, trying to think of sweet innocent things, but groaned as she opened her eyes. "Oh, that didn't help! All I can think of is that stupid burger!" She patted her growling stomach with her left hand. "It's just laying down there! Laughing at me!"

Genesect shrugged. "I got it. Stick your head in the flower pot and sing circus afro ten times."

Keldeo twitched his right eye. "How the hell is that gonna help her, Gene?"

Genesect chuckled as he folded his mechanical arms. "It won't! But it'll be hilarious!"

Meloetta growled. "Can't you come up with something more intelligent?"

Genesect raised his right arm. "I got it. We'll move the couch into the basement and let the Trubbish and Grimer handle you."

Meloetta glared angrily at Genesect, zapping him with a Thunderbolt as she folded her arms. "This is only making my tummy ache worse! I don't think I could be able to get through this!"

Keldeo shrugged. "Meloetta, I'm trying to be the sensible horse here, but there really isn't much option unless you want to get disgusting."

Meloetta sighed as she gulped, opening her eyes as she stretched out her right arm. "There's only one thing to do, guys. Pull my finger."

"...You don't even have fingers," Genesect commented.

Meloetta murmured in an annoyed tone. "That's besides the point! Just pull it, it's gotta get out someway!"

Keldeo waved his hooves at Meloetta. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not doing it."

Genesect scoffed as he turned away from Meloetta and Keldeo. "Don't expect me to do it, either. What do I look, stupid?"

Meloetta groaned as she shook her right arm. "Oh come on, guys! Now's not the time to argue!"

Meloetta's stomach growled again, bu it was at a much deeper tone, and it caused the living room to shake.

"Whoops," Meloetta gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

Keldeo and Genesect looked at Meloetta's stomach, then at each other, their eyes widening.

"What was that?" Keldeo asked as he blinked several times.

Meloetta's stomach growled in the same matter again, causing the entire house to shake.

"Oh sweet Arceus, Meloetta's gonna explode!" Genesect exclaimed as he flailed his mechanical arms about. "Run for your lives, everybody! She's gonna blow!"

Keldeo and Genesect ran out of the house, screaming at the top of their head. Meloetta groaned in pain as her groans turned into screams, doubling over as she held her growling stomach with both of her hands, the entire area shaking. Arceus came into the living room, wearing a yellow towel on his head.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Arceus asked as he approached Meloetta, seeing her in the particular position, then noticing that her stomach was causing the entire place to shake. Arceus widened his eyes as he backed away. "No... Meloetta, please don't tell me that you're going to..."

Meloetta looked up at Arceus, sniffling as tears came down her eyes. "Unfortunately, it's what it looks like..."

After several more nightmare inducing seconds of shaking, the entire planet exploded. Arceus and Meloetta were seen floating in space, the planet reduced to nothing but rubble.

Meloetta giggled innocently as she blushed while placing her hands behind her back, letting out a cute little poot. Arceus shook his head in disappointment, sighing.

Everyone else died.

**THE END**


End file.
